Um pouco mais que amigos
by Viba
Summary: Dois amigos de longa data, ambos com o mesmo sentimento e com o mesmo medo.Fic reescrite e repostada xD meu 1º yaoi então dêem um desconto. [Kamus x Milo]


**Um pouco mais que amigos**

Era uma bela noite no santuário, já fazia um ano que os cavaleiros derrotaram Hades, e agora viviam na mais imensa paz. Os cavaleiros de bronze voltaram para suas terras natais, para viverem normalmente. Já os cavaleiros de ouro continuaram no santuário a serviço da deusa Athena, que com seus poderes ressuscitou os cavaleiros que haviam perecido na batalha.

E ali estava ele, com seu sorriso de sempre, a observar cada detalhe da vista que sua casa possuía; ele estava sentado na escadaria da casa, estava distraído, não percebeu a aproximação de outro. Muito menos em quem era esse outro, nem viu que o outro rapaz que se aproximava era nada mais nada menos que seu melhor amigo.

Kamus parou na porta do templo de Escorpião e ficou a olha-lo de longe, "Porque? Porque tenho que admira-lo? Eu não sou assim... Porque, ah Milo se você soubesse, como você me faz sofrer. Porque é tão bonito, como consegue me seduzir com apenas um movimento...porque você é tão maravilhoso"

Kamus: Milo !?! Milo... – e nada, o cavaleiro de escorpião estava em outro mundo. Ele estava fitando as estrelas, olhando pra uma única constelação, olhava-a fixamente, a constelação de Aquário.

"Kamus, o mestre do gelo. Queria saber porque é tão frio. Nunca demonstra nada, sempre está na dele, não apronta, não faz nada. Como pode existir um humano assim. Que não sorri, nunca fica alegre... A Kamus, porque não percebe, só quero ficar com você... tão lindo, misterioso..." Kamus se sentou ao lado do amigo e finalmente o distraído escorpião pareceu perceber sua presença.

Milo: Oi... – fala sem a animação de sempre. –Beleza?

Kamus: Até que enfim. – "Por que não sorriu, será que não esta bem... "– Tudo bem Milo? Você está estranho.

Milo: Que nada é só impressão. To ótimo- Finalmente mostrando o seu famoso sorriso. – Viu !!! Hehehehe... Só estou com um pouco de sono.

Kamus: Milo de Escorpião com sono !?! São só 9 horas... E ainda temos a reunião com Athena...

Milo: Mais uma reunião com aquela mocréia da Saori...- Olhando para o templo de Athena – Será que hoje dá para dormir.

Kamus: Milo!! – com um tom de repreensão – Como consegue falar tal coisa de nossa Deusa.

Milo: Primeiro, eu não disse nada que não é verdade – olhou para o francês – Segundo, eu não falei nada de nossa Deusa, simplesmente falei Saori... Saori Kido não é Athena.

Kamus: Você não tem jeito mesmo.- batendo com a palma da mão na cabeça. Nisso chegam Shaka e Mu conversando animadamente, com as mãos entrelaçadas, enquanto passavam pelas escadas entre a 7ª e a 8ª casa.

Mu e Shaka: Boa Noite !!!!!!!- fazem um comprimento e passam pela casa de escorpião.

Milo: Você acredita que esse dois se entenderam. – acompanhando o movimento dos dois pela sua casa.- Achei que nunca iam falar um com o outro – "Aiai, como queria ter essa mesma coragem, como queria poder te dizer isso, mas é impossível. Você jamais vai gostar de mim, como eu gosto de você."

Kamus: É mesmo, mon ami , nunca imaginei que o Mu criaria coragem pra falar. – olhou para o casal no final do templo do seu amado – O pior é que todos já sabiam menos eles mesmos. – "Ah Milo, queria te falar. Seria possível você, um pessoal tão sociável, animada, gostar de um frio e rabugento...Mas não posso, tenho meu dever com Athena, Athena sempre em primeiro lugar...Idiota...Não é assim... como gostaria de mudar."

Do outro lado do templo, Mu e Shaka, que se limitavam a olhar discretamente para os outros dois cavaleiros, começam a comentar sobre a situação.

Mu: Será que quando...ahn...você sabe...a gente não tava junto, dava pra perceber..

Shaka: Acho que sim, devíamos estar no mesmo estado deles.

Mu: Mas, em breve, acho que eles vão se entender

Shaka: Você sabe muito bem que o Kamus é pior que nós dois, não sabe?

Um: É mais lembre que do outro lado, tem o Milo, nunca se sabe.

Voltando para o outro lado...

Kamus: Temos que ir Milo, já devem estar quase todos lá.

Milo: Mas que coisa... como você pode ser tão chato só você pra querer ir nessa reuniões, até hoje só vou porque tenho um ser que me arrasta até lá. – olhando para Aquário." Que raiva...essa minha boca, porque não posso ficar uma conversa sem chama-lo de chato, rabugento, frio... Que merda...porque não posso dizer simplesmente o contrario... Deixa pra lá." E se levanta

Kamus: Isso foi uma indireta para mim e eu sei... Então vamos. – Já estava de pé e de costas para Milo – Levanta molenga, já tá sentado a muito tempo... – Começando a andar. "Viu, Kamus,tira isso da sua cabeça, é o Milo, seu amigo, que só sabe te xingar, vou acabar logo com essas falsas esperanças "- Vamos

Nisso os dois cavaleiros se levantam, mas Milo, agora nos tempos de paz se recusa a usar armadura, e lá vai mais briga, depois de alguns minutos discutindo finalmente Milo aceita por a armadura. E finalmente conseguem chegar na reunião. Conseguiram chegar em cima da hora, a reunião estava quase começando Athena já havia subido ao palco, e os outros cavaleiros de ouro, bronze(que vinham de vez em nunca para visitar os outros) e as amazonas... Kamus entra com sua face emburrada e Milo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, rindo da cara do amigo, mas se sentindo culpado por tê-lo atrasado.

Kamus: Me perdoe pelo atraso senhorita!!- falou baixo, mas ainda sendo ouvido por todos, por causa da acústica do salão.

Athena/Saori: Milo, novamente atrasado e Kamus, não esperava que justamente você fosse demorar. Quero saber o motivo da demora dos dois. Por favor, expliquem-se.

MdM: Se eu fosse ela não perguntava...eles deviam ta.. uhn .-falando com malicia e baixinho (mesmo) só pros mais próximos ouvirem. Causando risos abafados no local.

Milo: Senhorita, não culpe Kamus. – olhando para ao francês ao seu lado. – A culpa é minha, eu ia enrolar pra chegar atrasado, mas Kamus me viu e me puxou para cá. –agora olhando para a Deusa.

Athena: Tudo bem Milo, obrigado por trazê-lo Kamus, agora sentem-se. –Se sentaram na ultima fileira, junto a Mascara da Morte e Aioria.

Kamus: Milo porque fez isso? – cochichou para Milo ao seu lado.

Milo: Tá bom eu sei que não foi a pura verdade, mas realmente você não teve culpa. – lançou seu sorriso pra Kamus, deixando-o meio envergonhado.

Kamus: Obrigado.

A reunião aconteceu como de costume, Athena deu novas tarefas, falou sobre os problemas do santuário, sobre as armaduras de Prata, e tudo mais que lhe dizia o respeito. Para variar um pouco, Milo dormiu, e muito, tanto que ao final da reunião Kamus não podia se mexer, pois havia, como podemos dizer um peso sobre seu colo. Todos deixaram o salão para ir a suas casas e Saori deixou Kamus encarregado de cuidar do Milo.

Kamus mexia, chacoalhava , fazia de tudo, mas o preguiçoso cavaleiro não fazia questão de acordar. Então decidiu carrega-lo até a sua casa, e tentar acordar ele lá. "Como ele é bonito." Enquanto passava a mão pelo peitoral do amigo, numa tentativa de levanta-lo. "Não... Kamus recomponha-se, ele não gosta de você, desista de pensar nele." Conseguiu pegar o amigo no colo, ficou tão próximo que achou que ia se descontrolar totalmente, e depois de um tremendo esforço levou ele até a casa de Aquário. Quando Kamus chega a sua casa, trata de por o amigo deitado na cama e mais uma vez sentiu que mas um minuto que fosse, não agüentaria mais.

"Milo...eu...preciso tirar ele daqui, ou...não isso não pode acontecer , nem em sonho"

Infelizmente (ou felizmente para o andamento da história) ao se distanciar um pouco, ele escorrega e cai com tudo no chão, mas se apoia fortemente no Milo para não se machucar mas acaba fazendo com que ambos se machuquem no processo e acaba acordando um irritado escorpião.

Milo: Ei !!! Que estúpido, isso doeu - massageando a barriga e a cabeça. – O que tinha na sua cabeça pra você fazer isso?

Kamus: Me desculpe 'Bela Adormecida'. Só estava ajudando a princesa. – com o tom mais irônico que sua voz permitia, e ainda com um pouco de raiva por ver um escorpião meio alterado e nada agradecido – Agora já pode ir para seu templo.

Milo: Falo o cara... – se levantando da cama – Me desculpa se dormi... Você sabe que estou tendo insônia. "Nunca devia ter me apaixonado por esse ...uhn...que ódio... insônia maldita, maldito Kamus, não me deixa dormir tranqüilo"

Kamus: Se você não tivesse me acordado de noite, com certeza eu não saberia. – indo na direção da sala. – Estou cansado...e... Você sabe o caminho para fora. – Meio hesitante ao falar, mas o cansaço e o descontrole momentâneo falaram mais alto.

Milo: Porque você é tão frio? – gritou para o francês e calou-se a espera de uma resposta – Vamos... Me responde!! "Diz que me odeia pra eu dormir tranqüilo diz..."

Kamus: Deixes de ser insolente e vá embora. – apontando a direção da entrada do templo. – Você só sabe me irritar.

Milo: Eu vou sim... – e virou de costas para Aquário – Mas não espere que eu volte...

Kamus olho o cavaleiro partir; "Será que eu exagerei ? Não queria expulsa-lo dessa maneira. Droga...", deitando-se na cama..ou melhor se jogando na cama," Milo..." , ele se deita, e espera os sono chegar, lentamente o cansaço e o choro consomem suas forças e ele dorme.

_----------------Ao mesmo tempo fora do templo ------------------_

Milo assim que se viu fora da vista de Kamus... saiu correndo não agüentava... "Porque...porque... Você é tão frio... Porque sempre quer se ver livre de mim... Porque minha presença te deixa mais frio... Kamus...", Milo correu o mais rápido que pode, não queria ver nem ouvir ninguém. Ao chagar na casa de Capricórnio, Shura já estava dormindo, mas Milo estando abalado, deixou seu cosmo evidente, acordando o outro. Quando estava quase no final do templo ele ouve uma voz sonolenta, mas autoritária.

MILOOO...PARADO "Ah não, agora não, tudo menos o Shura."

Milo: Foi mal Shura – tentou fazer o melhor sorriso que o momento lhe permitia. – Amanhã a gente fala.

Shura: Nada disso rapaz. Pode ir parando – andando na direção de Milo, isso o deixava cada vez mais nervoso, não queria que o outro visse ele chorando. – Vem aqui. – Chegando mais perto do Milo...colocando as mãos no rosto do escorpião e virando lentamente vendo bem a marca das lagrimas -O que é isso!!! Milo de Escorpião chorando.. – num tom de gozação.

Milo: Me deixe em paz... – empurrou a mão do Shura longe, olhou para outro lado e tentou limpar as lagrimas – já não esta satisfeito, posso ir?

Shura: Brigou de novo com o gelinho?

Milo: Isso NÃO É DA SUA CONTA. Tchau .

Shura: Pelo menos vem tomar um café da manhã. Depois de concordar com a cabeça, saiu correndo, dessa vez tomando cuidado para não acordar Aioros, guardião da próxima casa.

"Graças a Zeus... Aioros tá dormindo pesado." Isso foi uma conclusão fácil, visto que ouvia-se roncos desde a entrada do templo. Então sem pensar duas vezes passou pela casa de Sagitário, e ao sair dela, agrade a Zeus pela próxima casa ser a dele.

Chegou em casa, e se trancou no quarto, queria ficar o mais sozinho possível, não queria ninguém por perto. Se jogou na cama e se pois a chorar desesperadamente, não conseguia se conformar em brigar com o seu ser amado... Mas ele era tão frio que não conseguia se conter. "Kamus, você não sabe os erros que cometo. Gostaria de estar ai com você agora. Nos seus braços. Porque não posso criar a coragem de Mu, porque não consigo dizer simplesmente 'Eu te amo'... Porque..." E dormiu um sono pesado e triste

_-------------------------- Manhã seguinte-------------------------------_

Kamus se levantou cedo, como de costume, só que dessa vez estava triste, ele estava horrível, precisava descansar, e como não podia dormir, decidiu tomar um banho pra ver se relaxava um pouco. Por coincidência algumas casas abaixo também havia uma pessoa acordada, mas diferente dele, porque simplesmente acordou e não conseguiu dormir de novo. Milo já havia tomado banho, e estava se preparando para agüentar mais um dia. Algumas horas depois decide ir pra a décima casa para tomar o café da manhã. Ao chegar vê que não é o único convidado lá, se bem que a outra pessoa não podia ser considerada convidada, já que vivia lá.

Milo: Bom dia Shina - virou-se pra Shura e cumprimentou apenas com um aceno.

Shura: Pensei que não ia se lembrar... – Shura olhou discretamente para Shina, ele havia conversado com ela um pouco antes.

_---- Alguns minutos antes----_

Shina: Mor...porque me chamou tão cedo...to cum sono- abraçada no Shura, com uma cara de sono e fazendo voz manhosa

Shura:hehe...perdão perdão, mas é caso de Vida, ou acordar noites e noites com um aracnídeo chorão.

Shina: Que que tem o Milo??

Shura: Me limito a dizer.. Kamus

Shina: Entendi, brigaram de novo??

Shura: Sim, mas...o migão aqui tem um plano. –Depois disso é lengalenga.

---Voltando ao tempo real----

Shura: Já melhorou é... – enquanto isso Shina se retirou.

Milo: É... – sentou-se na mesa onde já estava colocado todos os pratos e comidas.- Porque me convidou pra comer? – falou serio, nem parecia o ativo e irresponsável escorpião falando.

Shura: Sobre isso.. – e apontou a casa de Aquário... – sei que o que eu disse ontem é verdade, você brigou com o Kamus, não é?

Milo: Nada diferente do normal. – pegando a comida e colocando no prato, "Espanhol idiota, parece que não vê que não estou bem, pra falar sobre isso." - E se era esse o assunto, assim que comer vou embora.

Shura: Tudo bem, mas se eu fosse você ficava - e novamente olhou para a 11ª casa "Vamos Shina, traga o francês logo para cá." - Depois de conversar você pode ir embora. – Olhou mais uma vez a escadaria e viu Shina e Kamus descendo.

_----------Na escadaria------------_

Shina: Aiai... Esqueci tenho que falar com o Afrodite – dando graças a deus por usar mascara, pois sua cara a denunciaria com certeza. – Você não se importa de descer o resto sozinho?

Kamus: Não... – " Porque esse espanhol quer que eu vá tomar café da manhã com ele? Já não basta a namorada. Não estou com meu melhor humor. "– Vou indo – e se pois a descer pra a 10ª casa.

_----------- Casa de Capricórnio-----------_

Shura: Milo!! Você viu a Shina? – Faz cara de preocupado, "Tomará que de certo... "– Ela não está aqui.

Milo: Ela deve ter saído. É Shura...sua moral deve ta baixa, deixando a namorada escapa assim fácil é??

Shura: Isso não é o importante, pelo menos tenho uma namorada e vou procura-lá – com um pouco de raiva do Milo, sai procurando pela casa– E me espera volta.

Ele vai até a cozinha de sua casa, e só reza para que Milo e Kamus não destruam sua casa com uma briga ou uma guerra de mil anos. Enquanto isso na entrada da casa, Kamus aparece como sempre, sem chamar atenção. E Milo que já não estava fazendo nada, pois já tinha comido, foi andar pelo templo e deu de cara com Kamus, e começa a procurar um lugar pra se esconder.

"Não, não o que ele está fazendo aqui, se aquele maldito espanhol o convidou eu juro que hoje alguém morre. E não sou eu nem o Kamus" Milo tentou não ser visto, mas acabou esbarrando em algo, fazendo o maior barulho, que chamou a atenção de Kamus, ele só consegui ver cacos de vidro no chão e logo depois um vulto mais a frente. Milo achou que mesmo que o tivesse visto, poderia tê-lo confundido.

"Milo, Milo... Porque se esconde, ainda está com raiva de mim?" Kamus o reconheceu facilmente, Milo era totalmente reconhecível para ele.

Kamus: Milo, sai dai!! – andando até o pilar onde Milo se encostava. – Porque se escondeu de mim?

Milo: Você ainda pergunta. – com uma indignação na voz – Eu disse que não ia voltar, não vou mais falar com você- virando a cara feito criança

Kamus: Me desculpe, mas... O que você acabou de fazer? – aproximando-se do pilar onde Escorpião se encontrava- Me diga? – "Eu vou enlouquece, não posso mais perder tempo. "

Milo: Falar com você... – "Droga, não consigo cumprir essa promessa. Porque tenho que gostar tanto de você seu francês de meia tigela . Porque tenho que te amar".

- Droga.

Kamus: Aiai Milo... – Kamus vai e encosta no mesmo pilar que Milo, mas do lado oposto, sem olhar um para o outro.- Milo, tente me entender ... Eu estava muito cansado ontem...e... – Mas é interrompido

Milo: Não Kamus... Não vou tentar te entender... – Milo queria falar com Kamus mas seu orgulho não permitia... – Você não tinha o direito de me tratar daquele jeito. – Estava com lagrimas nos olhos, mas como estava de costas pra Kamus, esse não percebeu. – Pensei que era seu amigo... Acho que estava enganado...mas - dessa vez ele é interrompido

Kamus: Milo... Me escuta... – se desapoiando do pilar. – Eu ... Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Me desculpa...

Milo: A final o mestre do gelo tem sentimentos. – num tom sarcástico - Pensei que não se importava se eu estava triste o feliz. – ainda de costas pra Kamus...até que sente uma mão pousar no seu ombro.

Kamus: Milo... Você é um dos poucos que posso considerar meu amigo. – virando o escorpião para poder olha-lo – Não quero perder sua amizade... – "Por isso não te digo meus sentimentos, com certeza você se afastaria de mim...melhor assim."; olhou para o cavaleiro a sua frente – Porque chora?

Milo: Não estou chorando. – passa rapidamente a mão pelos olhos, numa tentativa de tirar as lagrimas. "Uma vez na vida gostaria de ser tão frio como você."- eu...- mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada...Kamus o havia abraçado, ficaram uma tempo assim. Até que se deram conta da situação.

Kamus: Desculpe-me - se afastando do cavaleiro de escorpião. – Não queria fazer isso.

Milo: Não queria, mais fez...e porque fez? – indagou o outro cavaleiro. "Porque ele fez isso, justamente ele, o gelo em pessoa, porque...porque brinca com meus sentimentos. "

Kamus: Não sei porque fiz...- "Por mim faria de novo, mas você não aceitaria. Mon ange, queria que lesse meus pensamentos. "– E porque você não se separou?

Milo: "É agora ou nunca...".- Porque... Porque... Kamus eu... – ele não sabia onde enfiar a cara, ele já tinha virado uma pilha de nervos, não ia conseguir falar, mas algo aconteceu antes, quando se deu por si, percebeu que havia se aproximado muiro do seu francês amado e o estava beijando... Depois de um tempo, quando de um primeiro beijo, tímido, se transformaram em uma chuva de beijos, desesperados. – Eu te amo... – falou receoso ao final do beijos...

Kamus: ... – na mente de ambos ainda tentavam entender, em porque o beijara, e na do outro porque disse isso, eles ficaram no momento entre tristeza e felicidade, dependendo do que o outro disse-se a historia terminaria- Eu... –abaixou os olhos, não ia conseguir encará-lo- também te amo...Milo...

Depois disso, nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer, não estavam preparados pra isso. Eles devem ter ficado, não sei, muito tempo se olhando, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Até que novamente viram-se num beijo apaixonado, o beijo que tanto esperaram. Começando um belo de um amasso na 10ª casa.

Milo: Vamos sair daqui... – parou o beijo, e olhou pra o seu francês. – Por favor.

Kamus: Para a minha casa? – ainda abraçado com o cavaleiro, logo em seguida recebendo um sim de escorpião, e puxando-o para fora da casa.

_---------------------- Na cozinha -----------------------_

Shina: Shura... Shura...Cadê o telefone Shura? – olhando em volta. – Cadê ... Cadê??????

Shura: Calma Shina... - indo até ela com o telefone... – O que você vai fazer com isso???

Shina: Calma e você vai ver. - pegando a lista telefônica do santuário- Afrodite... Afrodite... Achei...- Vendo o numero e discando muito rápido. – Afrodite??

Afrodite: Eu...- na casa de peixes, ele atendeu o telefone – O que foi santa?

Shina: Fofoca... Milo e Kamus se acertaram... Espalha... espalha... – desligando o telefone em seguida.

Shina e Afrodite fizer questão de espalhar o acontecido pra todo mundo... Em menos de meia hora todo santuário já sabia. Podemos dizer que o nova casal passou alguns, muito tempo na casa de Aquário, quando se deram conta que já era hora da janta e que haviam perdido o almoço, mas sinceramente acho que não se importaram muito com isso. Subiram calmamente, mas Kamus parou um pouco na casa de Peixes.

Kamus: Milo...o que vamos fazer com os outros??

Milo: Está falando do Mascara, Aioria e companhia?

Kamus: Isso mesmo, eu...não sei se

Milo: Esquece eles e pensa só em mim, acho que isso já ajuda não- Abraçou um Kamus nervoso, deu um beijo estalado e saiu correndo – To com fome, e vou chegar primeiro pra contar tudo em detalhes

Kamus: Milo – com uma sobrancelha levantada, correndo pra alcançar o outro, só que isso só acontece na porta do refeitório.- Não ouse falar, entendido –Abrindo a porta para ambos entrarem

Afrodite: Milooooooooooooo, Kamuuuuuuuuus até que enfiiiiiiiiiiiim- pula descontroladamente no Milo e no Kamus, chamando a atenção de todos os outros.

Kamus: Co..como?? "Não é possível, como ele já sabe??"

Milo: Brigado Dite- Sorriso mais feliz da vida- To vendo que não vou ter que falar nada então!?!

Aioria: Entro pro time do Dite ...esperava isso de qualquer um menos de você cara!

MdM: Eu sabia, eu sabia...pelo menos agora a mulherada da livre pra mim

Dite: E eeeeeeeuuuuuu Masquinhaaaaaaa- se agarra a perna no Mascara da Morte.

Mdm: Me estranhando bibete??- Nisso aparece uma faixa não sei da onde com os dizeres: Felicidades ao casal!!

Todos presentes: oo''...FELICIDADES!!??!!

Kamus: Até parece que casei – tentando entender a situação

Milo: É né –confuso, mas feliz

Athena: Quem diria...então era por causa disso os atrasos –falando maliciosamente- Podiam ter falado antes, eu entenderia e não atrapalharia os dois.

Kamus e Milo: NÃO TINHAMOS NADA ANTES!!!

Athena: Ahhh então quer dizer.. uhnnn entendi entendi, oficializaram hoje

Milo cochichando pro Kamus: Depois reclama que eu odeio ela!- recebendo um pedala de resposta.

E assim começa o fim do dia do nosso mais novo casal, Kamus e Milo, será que até a próxima eles ainda vão estar vivos e unidos, isso nem essa escritora de 5ª sabe dizer.

FIM...

Ou será que não

**---------------------**

Mera coincidência com outra fic, não passa de mera coincidência, tudo foi tirada dessa minha cabeça inútil xD.

Deletei a fic original, vi muitos erros, e queria dar a possibilidade de uma continuação, ou algum gancho com projetos futuros, então reescrevi ela, se bem que ta praticamente igual.

Não é minha 1ª fic mas, bem é meu 1º yaoi, e não gostei muito, tenho que melhora em muita coisa ainda, uhn...mas comentem por favor, falem mal, ou falem bem...mas me deem dicas, pedidos, ou qualquer coisa que me faça melhorar como escritora \o/

**XAU GENTE.**


End file.
